custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Slendytubbies III
Main = Slendytubbies III is the fifth game of the Slendytubbies series and the third and last installment of the main saga developed by ZeoWorks. Chapter 0 is set as a prequel to the original Slendytubbies, and the rest of the game is a sequel to Slendytubbies II. It was released in August 27, 2017. __TOC__ Campaign Chapter 0: "It Was Good" The story takes place in Main land, where the the player plays as Po. The game begins on a sunny day, and you must deliver Tubby Custard to the other three Teletubbies. During the night, Po notices Tinky Winky leave his bed and destroy the Custard machine. Tinky Winky then leaves the house into the night. The player must decide whether Po should wake up Laa-Laa and Dipsy or look for Tinky Winky alone. After looking for Tinky Winky and going back to the house, the camera changes to first-person, and Po finds Dipsy's decapitated body lying on the ground. The next minute of game play is a series of quick time events, which always ends with Po supposedly being killed by Tinky Winky. After this, dialogue for the the Guardian appears, saying that he must gather custards dropped on the map for research and preventing things from getting worse. Waking up the others If the player decides to wake the rest, Laa-Laa instructs Po to collect the Worker's Torch from the workbench, while Dipsy decides to stay in bed in case Tinky Winky comes back. After retrieving the torch, Po and Laa-Laa both head out of the house to search for their missing friend. A few seconds later, Laa-Laa tells Po to turn right, while she will turn left and search the lake. After Po finds nothing but a bowl of custard, she decides to turn back around and head to the lake where Laa-Laa is. Once the player reaches the lake, Tinky Winky will be standing in the opposite direction. Laa-Laa will also be on the ground, with blood running down from her empty eye sockets and having multiple bloody wounds across her body. Tinky Winky then turns around, to reveal his large frown and empty eye sockets. He then screams at Po, who must then make it back to the house. Searching for Tinky Winky alone If the player decides to look for Tinky Winky alone, Po leaves the house and looks around the place. After Po finds nothing but a bowl of custard, she decides to turn back around and head to the lake. Once the player reaches the lake, Tinky Winky will be standing in the opposite direction. Tinky Winky then turns around, to reveal his large frown and empty eye sockets. He then screams at Po, who must then make it back to the house. Back to the house When the player makes Po reach back to the Teletubbies House she'll find a decapitated Dipsy on the floor coated in a bit of his blood with his head nearby his body, after showing the the Guardian's shock of what is happening the player will enter into action mode for Po, and will have to make her run off away from Tinky Winky who will begin chasing her, no matter what when the player makes Po reach the large tree Tinky Winky will be behind her, making the screen go dark with a sickening crackle sound showing that Po has met her demise. It'll then go back to the the Guardian who will begin to prepare their journey to finding this problem and stopping whoever made this happen. Chapter 1: "A New Day" Secret Lair This chapter involves the Guardian in his secret lair, where he exclaims that he must find the custards before it's too late. The job is to leave the control room, and turn right where he'll find the storage room. The first thing he has to do is turn some valves until he gets it into the deep red. Upon getting it right, he must return and open the door to the storage room. He then opens the gate, and now must get his night-vision camera. Once retrieving it, he must leave to proceed to the next level, but must now make his way through three New Borns without being spotted, and make it up a ladder. If the player stands in front of a New Born, they will die instantly. Main Land After making it past the New Borns, the Guardian must now find five custards. He finds the first one, and mentions he needs to find the rest before it's too late. The player is given four options to find custards. Last known location of Po. Lake Cave Teletubby house While searching for the custards, Tinky Winky will be wandering around, and will kill the player if it's too close to him. After collecting the first three custards, the Guardian makes an attempt to get the last custard at the house, but Tinky Winky is there standing behind it. The Guardian attempts to remind him who he is, but fails as he eats the custard and mutates into his Slendytubbie's II tank form. A chase sequence occurs, and the Guardian is now given a choice to either head to the Mountains to get to the Outskirts, or the Cave. Either one leads to the Outskirts, and one of theses prevents Tinky Winky from catching up. If the player fails to reach either one of the choices, Tinky Winky will then outright kill the player. Chapter 2: "The Journey" Mountains If the player chooses the mountains, then the goal is to reach the other side of the map. As doing so, the Guardian hears voices and finds a frozen custard spill, and a chopped down tree. He then explains that no one has been up in the mountains for years. As he walks further, a huge beast charges at him, and knocks him out. Before falling unconscious, the Guardian sees the beast drag him away, and whatever the player chooses to say to it, then the beast will refuse to answer. Later the Guardian wakes up around a bloody mess, and has a conversation with a soldier droid named Unit 437. The droid explains that the creature who knocked him out (The Master, aka Yeti Tubbie) brought him here to be chopped up, and cooked to eat. Attempting to leave will result in Unit 437 threatening to tell The Master where the Guardian is going. A chase sequence will occur where the player must listen (with headphones) where Yeti Tubbie. If the player goes where the scream is, then it will result in death. If the player makes it, then he will half to pry the gate open with a pipe inside a shed nearby, and leave thus heading to the outskirts. Cave If the player chooses the Cave, then the goal is to find their way around, and find the exit. While walking, the Guardian will claim he heard something, and will start to find notes from a journal by a experimented on Teletubbie. The subject has written that it was tested on with two of it's best friends. A drawing can also be found depicting the Cave Tubbie, the Yeti Tubbie, and the Arrow Tubbie. The further the Guardian goes, a chase sequence will occur being chased by Cave Tubbie. The player will soon lose him, and will have to make it across the map while avoid being caught by Cave Tubbie. Another chase sequence will occur in a quick-time event. The player will then make it to the exit, thus heading to the outskirts. If the player runs into Cave Tubbie, or if they fail the quick-time event, then Cave Tubbie will kill the player. Outskirts After either options, the Guardian makes it to the outskirts. There he will meet Laa Laa, but her appearance differs on the option of waking her up, or not from Chapter 0. If woken from Chapter 0, she will appear as her infected state. The goal is to collect all eight custards while avoid making loud noise (since Laa Laa is blind). If the player fails to keep a distant from her, she will then outright kill the player. After doing so, Laa Laa will be blocking the exit. The Guardian throws a rock at the pillar which triggers Laa Laa to accidentally knock the pillar down onto her. She's still alive. If the player choose to kill her, then the Guardian will pick up the rock, and smash her head with it. If the player chooses to spare her, nothing happens. The Guardian will then make it to the Satellite Station. If not woken from Chapter 0, she will be seen in her non-infected state. After questioning who the Guardian is, he revels himself. Laa Laa then explains she saw her friends get killed by Tinky Winky, and says that she made it to the outskirts where she has built a fire and has been hiding out after the massacre. She also mentions she ate a custard before the event (which was infected), meaning she too will mutate. The goal of the game is to find all eight custards while Laa Laa stays with the Guardian. Later, Laa Laa says she's hurt all over, and worries she'll become a monster. Knowing she'll mutate in a second, the Guardian is given two choices. If the player chooses to kill her, then the Guardian will smash the back of her head with a rock putting her out of her misery. If the player chooses to leave her, she will mutate while the Guardian leaves and makes it to the Satellite Station. Chapter 3: "Run Away" Satellite Station Upon entering the Satellite Station, the Guardian comes across a corpse of a blue Teletubbie, and a security laser. The goal here is to enter the Secret Center to contact the military. The more he walks around, the more corpses the player will find. After a few second son searching, the Guardian will come across a injured, but alive blue Teletubbie named Ron. He explains that the other corpses are workers at the Secret Center, but were killed by a green headless monster with a chainsaw. Ron also explains the only way to enter the Secret Center is to get the key card from a dead corpse. Ron is later killed by the monster. The Guardian ends up finding the key card, but on his way back he starts to hallucinate seeing Laa Laa, Tinky Winky, and Po in their normal state. Before reaching the Secret Center, he sees a Dipsy hallucination which flashes, and reveals the monster was a headless Dipsy. After leading the monster to the laser, which the latter dies from, the player can then take his chainsaw for the next level. Secret Center Once entering the Secret Center, the player will come across a big room with a voice trumpet in the middle of the room, and Noo Noo. The blue vacuum reveals that he was the cause of the infection, and then leaves. After a second, the Voice Trumpet bursts from the ground, appearing as a huge robot with a voice trumpet head named The Announcer. Outside After defeating The Announcer, the Guardian will stop Noo Noo and have a conversation, where Noo Noo reveals that he created an army of New Borns who will spread across the land. The player is then given two choices to either follow/join Noo Noo's side or refuse and fight. (Option 1) Fight If the Guardian refuses to follow Noo Noo, he will send out Po to fight and kill the Guardian. Two fates are possible. -If the Guardian defeats Po, then he will destroy Noo Noo with is chainsaw. The military will then arrive. SGT Miles (A soldier teletubbie) asks what the problem was, but before the Guardian could explain the whole situation, they are interrupted by a soldier who asks to follow him to show them something. there they find Noo Noo's army of New Borns. The final words are by the Guardian saying "We must fight." This is the Good Ending. -If the player is killed by Po's final phase, the military will arrive sometime later, and then will get overrun by the army of New Borns since Whte Tubbie isn't there to help them. The final words by SGT Miles are "God help us." This is the Bad Ending. (Option 2) Follow If the Guardian chooses to follow Noo Noo, then the next scene will be on the roof of the Custard Facility where Noo Noo, and Po are at. Noo Noo explains that the Guardian must eat the custard to become a reborn since he's not "pure". Two fates are possible. -If the Guardian chooses to join them, he will eat a custard and will be seen with empty bloody eyes. As the screen goes black, Noo Noo will say that he will be the "greatest reborn of them all." This is the Evil Ending. -If the Guardian refuses, then Po will cut the latter in half causing the Guardian to fly back, and into the giant vat of custard. The the Guardian is then seen revealing to be the Crawler Tubbie. As the screen foes black, the creature growls, with Noo Noo saying he will obey his command. This is the Regretful Ending. Every ending gives the player a teletubby antenna for multiplayer: Good Ending: Po's antenna Bad Ending: Laa-Laa's antenna Evil Ending: Tinky Winky's antenna Regretful Ending: Dipsy's antenna SSTV Signals First Signal On January 17, 2017, a post was made on the Slendytubbies Online a Slow Scan TeleVision signal. When the audio file was analyzed through an SSTV decoder, it would display an image. The image was first revealed through the Facebook page of YouTube user TheSepper67TheSepper67 SSTV Signal #1 Facebook Post, but was credited to Jannsus. In the image, it is possible to see a big amount of New Born enemies together. Some theories also say this cobby pointing a gun¿Qué trama Zeoworks? ▻ Jannsus! . Jannsus added he attempted to speak to Santikun about this signal, but he refused to answer. However, he did confirm this has nothing to do with the January 10th Incident. Trivia * After completing the demo, players are given a new language option named "Doge". This option will change the language to a more improper english, using mostly swear words and "internet slang" . In the full game, this feature is unlocked by default. * While you play as Po in Chapter 0, the Guardian is actually the main character of the game. * Originally, Training Maze was not meant to come back. **This was changed, the maze returned, but Sean confirmed that TubbyCraft will not return. * Satellite Station and Secret Center are now a single map, but only Po is in it. ** in the most recent update (1.28) Slendytubbies II's Secret Center has been remastered. * It is the largest game of the saga, being its file size approximately 3.21GB (as of v1.22). ** It's sure to be the darkest game in the Slendytubbies Saga. * The plot from the campaign is inspired on a previous cancelled project, "Slendytubbies: The Movie". The project cancelled in 2013 due to lack of time and resources. Some sneak peeks were uploaded to Santikun's channel on July 25 2013, but were made unlisted to avoid confusion. * This is the only game of the saga to feature every character, with the exception of Tinky Winky in his TubbyCraft form. References |-| Image Gallery = Promos Teasers 13480064 498956106965510 837419274 n.jpg|Teaser image depicting a New Born, revealed on November 9, 2015. Teaser Cave.png|Teaser image depicting the Cave Tubbie. Chapter 1 Chapter 1 Promo -1.png|A New Born as seen in Chapter 1 Promo #1 IMG_1905.PNG|Tinky Winky's Tank form as seen in Chapter 1 Promo #2 Chapter 2 Chapter 2 Promo Cave.png|Cave as seen in Chapter 2 Promo #1 Cave 2.jpg|Cave Tubbie as seen in Chapter 2 Promo #1 Images (2).jpg|Yeti Tubbie as seen in Chapter 2 Promo #2 Chapter 2 Outskirts.png|Outskirts as seen in Chapter 2 Promo #3 Chapter 2 Promo.jpg|Laa-Laa as seen in Chapter 2 Promo #3 Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Promo Center.png|Satellite Station as seen in Chapter 3 Promo #1 Chapter 3 Promo Dipsy.png|Chainsaw-Holding Dipsy as seen in Chapter 3 Promo #1 Chapter 3 Promo NewBorns.png|A large amount of New Borns as seen in Chapter 3 Promo #1 Chapter 3 Promo Station.png|Satellite Station as seen in Chapter 3 Promo #2 Chapter 3 Promo Speaker.png|A Voice Trumpet as seen in Chapter 3 Promo #2 Multiplayer School Promo.png|Possessed School map and Ghost Girl as seen in Multiplayer Promo #1 Dream Promo.png|Laa-Laa's Dream map and Shadow Tubbie as seen in Multiplayer Promo #1 Custard Facility Promo.png|Custard Facility as seen in Multiplayer Promo #1 Official Trailer Trailer Rabbit.png|A rabbit in Main Land. Trailer Building.png|What seems to be the Custard Facility. Trailer Beach.png|Po at the beach. Trailer Outskirts.png|Outskirts. Trailer Chimney.png|Chimney of the Custard Facility. Trailer Land.png|Main Land. Trailer Noo Noo.png|Noo Noo at the beach. Category:Games Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Canon Media Category:Slendytubbies